epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mortal5075/Freddy Krueger vs Chucky. Epic Rap Battles of Mortality Season 1
Why hello there. Honestly I am doing this for my own amusement, just for me to look back and be proud I have done this. Wiki is dead an all and I will get 0 comments unless I will shove this piece of shit of a battle in people's noses, but that's fine too. I love horror and I love Halloween, but instead of making a horror royale, I extended that a tad further by making a horror comedy royale. Isn't that fun stuff. Enjoy it never the less. Credit to Leo le mio for the picterio Freddy Krueger: (00:12) A little boy with a knife against my nightmare fueled brutality? You must be out of loop if you think you're in reality Cause you're in my world now, bitch, to your face I'll add one more stitch And if you want to be on sales again then welcome to prime time, bitch! Your movie's such a bore I had to extend my arms to get dragged through it Too short to reach the ceiling so let me fucking drag you through it Cause every time you tried to rise on top, the stairs just glued until your series died The fuck's that abadullah shit? You already feeling tongue-tied? This so-called horror movie icon never got body, while I've got brains To Carve in West in this bitch's stomach and then scatter his remains Didn't I say a bride is bad for ya? That's why against me you're so inept Cause bitch, I slayed Johnny Depp, in the deeper where he hides his Johnny depth. Stuff this punk in Andy's guts so the two will feel united To the cinema went Alice and said your movies sucked more than I did So once I crash onto your set, Tilly and Dourif'll know what Freddy brings You wanna stop being a puppet? Let me cut all of your strings Chucky: (00:58) Hugh Jackman bitch! Wade Wilson slut! I’ll teach you how to fuck with me! This fucking hobo Phan Kim Phuc will now drop like Maggie did Get Tiff to chain you to a bed, but she never saw what’s next upcoming She only counted one, two and for her was Freddy cumming! Lock the door, I’ll bust like Nicholson, grab the crucifix, I’m the devil’s son Never slept again after my rebirth, guess I’m Modafinilicent, son! The hearts stop when I attack, and I ain't talking cardiac You think you’re frightening, Freddy? Your biggest nightmare’s an insomniac! Your face is so fucked up it looks like Botnick’s got to you And it will take more than your 2 hands to count how many times I’ve slaughtered you! The only time you are on top are your LSD nightmares, but on top of that You raped your mum so she could birth you? The fuck kind of timeline is that? Spawn of a nun and Alice Cooper has no place to be called Satan You’ll get buggy eyes after I unleash my wrath, another doll in the making! I spark deaths and you got sparked from them, but things are about to get messy Once I’ll lock you in the closet since you feel so close to Jesse! Leprechaun: (1:44) Lep’s in the hood to do no good, he found your rhyming a bit dull You’ll play my flute with one leg standing but this ain't no Jethro Tull I stacked more bodies than you two did, in the rhyme war I have the wick The only trick you’ve done was making kids when I’ve chopped both of your dicks! Speaking of the children, when they were born you should’ve killed them I guess even if your spitting’s weak, you make it up with killer semen! This Wicked Witch will be like Ice-T once I’ll bloody melt his ass off Your ego’s more inflatable then the lass I blew the ass off! I want me gold after I watched the shit on screens you guys display With that shitty Wiseau acting, you just reminded me of a Child’s Play Judging from your scripts and your box offices, I’m told That your screenwriters are big friends of both the weed and gold I fucked up J. Aniston even harder then Ross Geller did, My flow is raw, my rhyming’s steel, man I have the rapping chemistry, And if I’ll take this bar I put and to a punchline it’ll be merging Then I guess I am so sick that to myself I am allergic! Ash Williams: (2:31) Rose from the teenage Ashes to the badass Ash who’ll end this Lep If this is you not stoned then I just fear you with the amulet Say that their writers smoked weed when you went the Jason X route Got duped over the phone, so you just watch the girls I keep about An abandoned kid of Wishmaster could only wish he lived in my world Could only get laid if you spiked, that's why you hypnotised those fly girls Your Ed Sheeran ass don’t scare me Chuck, I have fought the truly Evil Dead Chop off your right hand for the 10th time and just fight with it instead Annoying, cheesy and one-layered, is that Freddy or Laurie Hugh? I’ve seen rapists in my forest that are less wooden than you I’ll dance with furniture when you shitheads will be mounted on my bedroom’s wall The fuck’s your knives going to do against a broomstick and a chainsaw This Willow’s a shit sorcerer, only does magic when his budget can afford But bow down and hail straight to the king since you went against the word of Lord Got resurrected by dog piss and shit whiskey, so all I’m seeing That it's ironic that you immortal monsters were killed by a human being! Category:Blog posts